Overleg gebruiker:Echocho
Logo Ik zag dat je een erg mooi logo gemaakt hebt voor je nieuwe club FC Skeend. Als dat niet al te veel werk is, kun je dan allicht een logo ontwerpen voor mijn club FC Molenbeek? Het huidige logo is zó lelijk... om van te huilen. Alvast bedankt, Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 2, 2009 15:00 (UTC) :Ik geef je trouwens volledige artistieke vrijheid, al vind ik de kleur rood wel mooi dus zie ik die er graag in! :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 2, 2009 15:01 (UTC) Logo Zou je alstublieft een nieuw logo willen ontworpen voor HG NFC? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 2, 2009 15:02 (UTC) :Jij ook al? :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 2, 2009 15:03 (UTC) ::Oké, jongens, ik zal zien wat ik kan bedenken, maar geef me aub wel wat tijd :) Echocho okt 3, 2009 07:00 (UTC) Neem alle tijd die je denkt nodig te hebben. Beide clubs hebben al een logo (wat weliswaar lelijk is, maar toch) en er is dus geen grote haast bij. HG NFC doet niet eens mee aan een toernooi op dit moment. Als je ze binnen een week af kunt hebben zou dat leuk zijn. En zou je dan die van FC Molenbeek over het oude logo heen kunnen uploaden (als "nieuwe versie") zodat ik niet alle plaatjes hoef te verwisselen? 86.89.146.118 okt 3, 2009 07:11 (UTC) :::Tuurlijk, een week moet lukken, en Molenbeek krijgt sowieso voorrang omdat zij het eerst vroegen. Wel graag aanmelden, Dani! Echocho okt 3, 2009 07:12 (UTC) :::: 86.89.146.118 is Pierius Magnus. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 08:46 (UTC) :::::? Vreemd. Hoe is die verbonden aan Molenbeek? Echocho okt 3, 2009 09:18 (UTC) ::::::Die overloper is een supporter van Molenbeek (heeft er nl. op gewed) --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 09:31 (UTC) :::::::"Overloper"?!? Hé, ik supporter momenteel ook nog een andere ploeg, hoewel ik niet veel keus heb, :P. Echocho okt 3, 2009 10:02 (UTC) Het logo van HG NFC moet er wel wikistads. modern met invloeden van Amerikaanse voetbalclubs , met meer libertaans en iets krachtigs Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 09:20 (UTC) :LOL, geen idee hoe dat er zou moeten uitzien. :D Echocho okt 3, 2009 09:23 (UTC) ::Dan krijg je maar artistieke vrijheid maar er moeten wel Amerikaanse invloeden in zitten Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 09:27 (UTC) :::Kijk, dat is tenminste doenbaar :) . Oké. Echocho okt 3, 2009 09:28 (UTC) ::::Wanneer komt het logo nou? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 11:36 (UTC) Geduld!!! Hoe langer hij erover doet, hoe mooier het wordt - en je eisen zijn best hoog! :) 86.89.146.118 okt 3, 2009 11:39 (UTC) :::::En Pierlot, uit de tekst hierboven kan je toch afleiden dat ik de loop van de volgende week het logo van Molenbeek maak, en dan volgt dat van jouw club, dus een beetje geduld is inderdaad gepast. Momenteel gebruik ik de vrije tijd die ik heb om aan FC Skeend te werken. Echocho okt 3, 2009 11:41 (UTC) Topscorer Zou jij misschien een kopje "Topscorers" willen maken en bijhouden bij de Libertan League 2009? Kijk bij de uitslagen van de wedstrijden (in zowel de Beker van Libertas als de League) en maak een top 5 van de topscorer (of een top 10 als je wilt). Spelers als Ferdi Berghop, Joeri Capér en Ali Poelstra verwacht ik hoog te zullen eindigen. Ik denk dat je zoiets zelf ook wel leuk vind, of niet? Zo zie je ook de vooruitgang van je "eigen" spelers. 86.89.146.118 okt 3, 2009 10:22 (UTC) :Liever niet, wil me graag op wat andere dingen concentreren. Echocho okt 3, 2009 11:41 (UTC) Lol Prachtig die referenties op je GP xP --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 4, 2009 20:11 (UTC) :Wat bedoel je? - getekend, een aardige Britse man Echocho okt 5, 2009 15:34 (UTC) ::Dat ben je niet Pierlot Adrianusz okt 5, 2009 16:04 (UTC) :::Een vrolijke Fransman dan maar? Echocho okt 5, 2009 16:17 (UTC) ::::Een jofele Duitser? Echocho okt 5, 2009 16:17 (UTC) :::::Een charmante Zweed? Echocho okt 5, 2009 16:18 (UTC) Een koppige Fries? Een gierige Ier? Een swingende Afrikaan? :) 86.89.146.118 okt 5, 2009 16:20 (UTC) :Een bekoorlijke Montenegrijn? Echocho okt 5, 2009 16:23 (UTC) Haha! Een Ruwe Rus? Een dikke Amerikaan? Een leipe Jamaicaan? 86.89.146.118 okt 5, 2009 16:25 (UTC) Sponsoring zou je de Basket League 2009 willen sponsoren? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 6, 2009 13:59 (UTC) :Goodwin Publishings bedoel je? Als dat niet conflicteert met het feit dat de uitgeverij eigenaar zal zijn van een van de clubs in competitie. Echocho okt 6, 2009 14:03 (UTC) ::Het conflicteerd niet hoor :) Pierlot Adrianusz okt 6, 2009 14:04 (UTC) :::Graag dan. Echocho okt 6, 2009 14:05 (UTC) Interview Voetbalkrant * Beschrijf wat jij en je team voelden nadat jullie de beker ontvingen * Hoe is de sfeer in Ysselburg? * Wat verwacht je te doen in Europa? * Wat verwacht je van de jongens in de Tweede Divisie? Bij voorbaat dank ;) --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 6, 2009 14:07 (UTC) right|200pxIk laat met veel plezier coach Gerry aan het woord: * "De enige woorden die ik ervoor heb, is dat ik er geen woorden voor heb. (lange pauze) Ik ben ongelofelijk blij voor de ploeg, ook voor mezelf, maar ook kwaad, kwaad dat men blijkbaar... de hoop had opgegeven in de ploeg én ook mij. Ik was een... werd als een grap beschouwd, de club ook. De Beker bewijst dat wij een tweede kans verdienden, de club, de ploeg, ikzelf. Met lachen is niks mis, integendeel, maar je moet ook serieus kunnen zijn, en dat waren we, bloedserieus. De Beker vertegenwoordigt dat, geeft ons het gevoel dat we gelijk hadden en hebben in onszelf te geloven. En meliger dan dat wil ik echt niet gaan (lacht)." * "De sfeer is... is er een van uitbundigheid. Skeend- én Contra-jongens gaan samen de straat op, of kruipen juist een kroeg in om het te vieren. Ik spreek niet als coach maar als Ysselburger wanneer ik zeg dat dit erg goed is voor onze gemeente, of voor Ysselaerden. Dat lijkt me duidelijk. (pauze) Wanneer tot voor kort Skeend in het nieuws verscheen, dan ging het bijna altijd om conflicten... Niet dat het daar bij een voetbalwedstrijd ook niet om gaat (grijns)." * "Ik en de ploeg zijn van plan te doen wat we kunnen. We blijven realistisch. Het nieuwe Skeend is het klassieke underdog-verhaal, we zijn bijna uit het niets gekomen, en dat is geen rol waar je je aan vast mag of kunt klemmen, vind ik. Nu moeten we bewijzen dat we ook consistent kunnen zijn, rechtlijnig. Ik ben realistisch wanneer ik zeg dat ik geen stijgende lijn verwacht, maar wel dat de ploeg op hetzelfde niveau blijft spelen én probeert een tandje bij te steken. Maar wie weten horen we nu eenmaal niet thuis in Europa, eerlijk genomen, weet ik ook niet of we daar eigenlijk wel iets te zoeken hebben, tussen al die grote stedenclubs, miljoenencontracten en dito stadions, niet dat we dat hier in Libertas niet hebben, maar er is een beter evenwicht. Natuurlijk zien de fans ons maar al te graag vertrekken naar Europa, en moet het geweldig zijn om ons te zien opboksen tegen de echte grote, als ik dat zo mag zeggen. (pauze) We blijven wel het onderdeurtje die het geïntimideer van de reuzen niet langer neemt." * "Ik denk dat iedereen het er mee eens is dat de Tweede ons momenteel meer interesseert dan Europa. En denk ook dat de Tweede de echte kans is om ons te bewijzen. Nu kunnen we ons niet langer verstoppen tussen de eersteklassers en die verrassingsklap toedienen, snap je? Nu komt het erop aan voor eens en altijd duidelijk te maken dat dit FC Skeend niet thuishoort in de Tweede, al is de kans er natuurlijk dat nu een andere underdog ten tonele verschijnt, dat is ook het mooie aan voetbal, sport, eender welke vorm van competitie eigenlijk. De Vikingen hebben alvast zin in een flink potje vechten. (bulderlach)" Daar moet het wel mee lukken, denk ik :) Echocho okt 6, 2009 17:51 (UTC) :Prachtige interview xP Als een echte voetbalcoach gepraat hahaha. Een trucje nog (als tip): als je niet direct weet wat je moet antwoorden vraag je of de journalist de vraag kan herhalen :)) Doen ze allemaal. Merci beaucoup! Je hebt op een prachtige manier een nieuw personage gecreëerd. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 6, 2009 19:24 (UTC) ::Ja, ik ging volledig op in mijn rol :D. Echocho okt 6, 2009 19:28 (UTC) Mooi Mooi dat je een basketbalclub wilt gaan starten! Igor Peltuna okt 6, 2009 18:20 (UTC) :Haha, dank je, Igor, mijn condoleances voor je oom, trouwens. Echocho okt 6, 2009 18:29 (UTC) ::Ja. Overigen waren er al basketbalclubs voordat de competitie begon. CBC Strand is daar een voorbeeld van Igor Peltuna okt 6, 2009 18:32 (UTC) :::Hé, kijk dat wist ik niet, is één ervan toevallig in Ysselburg? Of misschien moet ik een van die drie gewoon weer tot leven brengen, al is wel al bekend gemaakt dat Goodwin opnieuw zou samenwerken met de gemeente Ysselburg, maar ja, plannen kunnen steeds veranderen... Echocho okt 6, 2009 18:39 (UTC) Voetbalkrant * Skeend weet pas na een moeilijke wedstrijd, net als vorig jaar, te winnen. Wat vond uzelf van de wedstrijd? --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 8, 2009 10:25 (UTC) Henk Tummers Heb even snel een artikeltje aangemaakt voor je topscorer Henk Tummers. Je kunt het zelf vast opleuken met een box, plaatjes en je "gouden touch" (á la Gerard Dekhuis) :D Dr. Magnus okt 8, 2009 15:57 (UTC) : Hij speelt momenteel al lang in Brunant! Wabba The I (overleg) 15 dec 2012 19:08 (UTC) Dank! Mijn dank is groot! Het logo voor FC Molenbeek is schitterend. Al heeft het de club niet veel geholpen en hebben ze het in League erg slecht gedaan, jammer genoeg. Ach ja, het oog wil ook wat! :) Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 14, 2009 16:12 (UTC) Boek opdracht Pierlot Adrianusz en Igor Peltuna zijn beiden overleden. Gebruiker:Pierlot is voor eeuwig van de site geschopt. Allemaal goed en wel, en Pierlot heeft genoeg misdaan, maar die jongen heeft wel heel wat avonturen beleefd hier. Zou je een boek willen schrijven over Pierlot's bewogen leven in Libertas (van personage Pierlot Adrianusz). Dat gebruikn ik samen met nog wat andere gebruikers dan als de basis voor een film over hun leven. Als je interesse hebt, laat het me dan weten (je bent ook al lang niet online, hoe zit dat?) :) Dr. Magnus okt 19, 2009 10:34 (UTC) Blokkade Beste . Zoals je waarschijnlijk merkt ben je geblokkeerd, dit komt door een nieuw hervormingsplan om Wikistad definitief te verbeteren. Aangezien we iedereen met bureaucraatrechten hebben geblokkeerd zal ik morgen research doen om te kijken of jij wel of niet een probleemgeval bent dat ook geblokkeerd moet worden. Mocht je vrijkomen, dan wens ik je een zonnige toekomst verder op Wikistad ;) Groeten, okt 22, 2009 21:30 (UTC) Stem mee! Hi! LlamadaWiki! Llamada is een wiki over een fictieve, niet bestaande groep eilandstaten in de Atlantische Oceaan, genaamd Llamada (maar dat had je kunnen raden). Iedereen kan pagina's bewerken en samenwerken aan deze website en meedoen met onze gemeenschap van enthousiaste gebruikers. Iedere gebruiker kan behalve dat ook zijn eigen artikelen over Llamada schrijven. Denk aan de biografieën van mensen, artikelen over bedrijven, producten, boeken, sportevenementen, natuur, plaatsen, radiostations, films, etcetera. De gemeenschap waardeert goede nieuwe initatieven, of medewerking aan al bestaande projecten. Wat bieden wij? * Een actieve werkomgeving * Een veilige (= gemodereerde) omgeving * Een fijne community waar je meteen tot wordt toegelaten * Een goede host wat betekend: Geen reclame of invloeden van bedrijven/diensten./list Ik hoop je snel daar te zien! Apoo, Llamada Staff Dus registreer je nu op: LlamadaWiki.nl! :Ik zag dat je hier actief bent, misschien een idee om naar Llamada te gaan, daar is meer activiteit. Jillids aug 10, 2010 11:05 (UTC) ::Bedankt voor het mooie aanbod, maar op Wikistad heb ik toch m'n hart verloren :p net zoals ik tegen Pierlot zei op de Fictieve Landen wiki. Ik pik hier gewoon rustig m'n ouwe dingetjes op en zo... Maar veel succes nog met Llamada, ik heb er ff rondgeneusd en 't ziet er heel leuk uit! Echocho aug 10, 2010 11:09 (UTC) :::Erg jammer, is er iets wat nog kan doen wat je overhaalt? Jillids aug 10, 2010 11:15 (UTC) :::: Sorry, maar ik ben bang van niet :s (altijd al koppig geweest). Maar bekijk het zo: wie weet wordt deze wiki weer beetje bij beetje actief! :D Ik hoop alvast je hier nog te zien, en met je eens te mogen samenwerken. :) Echocho aug 10, 2010 11:18 (UTC) ::::: Ik zie geen reden om hier terug te keren, llamada is op alle punten suprieur. Jillids aug 10, 2010 17:03 (UTC) :::::: Dat klinkt lekker fascistisch :D. Wel jammer, maar 't ga je goed, op welke wiki dan ook... Echocho aug 10, 2010 17:11 (UTC) ::::::: Bedankt! Jij ook. Jillids aug 11, 2010 09:39 (UTC) Gangsters Je verhaal over de gangsters is echt ongelovelijk mooi. Ik ben sprakeloos van verbijstering en lof. Komt er ooit nog een vervolg? Mellisánder Chilonides aug 12, 2010 10:55 (UTC) :Deze vreemdeling zou een kleine rondleiding wel op prijs kunnen stellen. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 12, 2010 11:10 (UTC) Biografie Kun je misschien een lijstje van beroemde, overleden Libertanen maken? Om te beginnen was er Luigi (heb jij al gedaan) en William Goodwin, maar ik zou het leuk vinden om ook zo een projectje te beginnen. Is geen enkele haast bij, Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 09:20 (UTC) :Mss is zo'n lijstje nog geen slecht idee, maar een categorie als "Overleden" is ook een mogelijkheid. Ik plaats het idee op Forum:De kroeg ;). Echocho aug 15, 2010 09:42 (UTC) Klinkt goed! Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 09:49 (UTC) Gereed Het meest recente werk van de trilogie is zojuist voltooid. Of je, vanavond of morgen, misschien namens Goodwin Publishings de vormgeving en opmaak op je wilt nemen (zie ook de overlegpagina van het boek). En maak je geen zorgen: tussen dit deel en het laatste deel zal een flinke pauze zitten. Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 16:52 (UTC) :Ja, 't kan ff duren voor het druk-klaar is, maar 't laat publiek maar nog even nagenieten van Vier Vreemdelingen :), hoe dan ook, de cover is er al, dus jij mag anders ook wel even aan de slag proberen gaan met de infobox (gewoon kopiëren bijna uit 't eerste deel), dan geraak je wat bekender met zo'n dingen, en anders doe ik het wel... Echocho aug 15, 2010 17:10 (UTC) Als jij het zou willen doen zou dat ideaal zijn. Er is geen haast bij verder, of je het vandaag of morgen doet maakt verder niet uit, maar het zou leuk zijn als iemand er even mee bezig gaat en ondertussen het even leest, misschien heb je wel wat feedback over het verhaal zelf? Mellisánder Chilonides aug 15, 2010 17:13 (UTC) Hoi! Hoi! Leef je nog? De boel is weer aardig ineen aan 't zakken, misschien kun je weer 'ns inloggen en een kijkje nemen of er nog wat leuks valt te doen? Het ging laatst zo goed, met alle nieuwe boeken, Mellisánder Chilonides sep 22, 2010 11:02 (UTC) :Ziezo, omdat je 't zo lief vraagt :p. Echocho sep 29, 2010 07:23 (UTC) Wat aardig van je. Leuk je weer 'ns te zien hier. Vanwaar de lange periode van afwezigheid, als ik vragen mag? Mellisánder Chilonides okt 1, 2010 12:46 (UTC) :Nou, ja, een aantal dingen (om het lekker vaag te houden :p. Leuk om te merken dat jij 't hier niet opgeeft, Mellisander :). Echocho okt 2, 2010 15:26 (UTC) Je bent onvermoeibaar :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich okt 1, 2010 18:17 (UTC) :Ik??? Echt niet. Of misschien enkel onvermoeibaar in m'n slechte karaktertrekken :p. Echocho okt 2, 2010 15:26 (UTC) Nare zaak Het is een hele zaak waarin ik ben betrokken geraakt en het is een zaak gebaseerd op halve waarheden, gissingen en toevalligheden maar het spijt me dat je erin betrokken bent geraakt. Als je nog enig vertrouwen in me hebt is dat erg mooi maar zo niet, dan niet. Punt is dat er nog altijd mensen zullen zijn die mij wél geloven, en ook mensen die er bij gebaat zijn dat ik wordt geblokkeerd en die niet willen dat hun mooi bedachte theorieën onderuit geschoffeld zullen worden. Een aantal gebruikers hebben zich misdragen en nu zoeken ze een zondebok en een reden om meteen een hele groep gebruikers te blokkeren door te beweren dat ik hen ben. Hetgeen onzin is. Gebaseerd op een paar overeenkomsten in stijl worden meteen erg snel verbanden gelegd en ze zijn zo ongelofelijk overtuigd van hun eigen gelijk, (Dimitri, Pierlot en Sjors, die mij geen van drieën erg graag mogen, toevallig ) dat ze van tegenspraak willen horen. Want dan zou hun mooie fantasie, hun mooie speurtocht en hun leuke sprokkelwerkje uiteen vallen. In ieder geval, het ga je goed en als die drie hun zin krijgen zou dit heel goed de laatste keer kunnen zijn dat ik je spreek want dan volgt ongetwijfeld een blokkade op iedere wikia waar ik lid van ben, ongeacht het feit dat ik hier nog altijd een moderator met een goede staat van dienst ben. Hartelijke groet, Dr. Magnus okt 3, 2010 11:38 (UTC) :Bedankt, het ga je ook goed, hoe de zaak dan ook mag uitdraaien... Echocho okt 4, 2010 10:01 (UTC) Komt helemaal goed hoor! Je bent lekker bezig trouwens. Ben blij dat tenminste iemand zich nog inzet voor de site en de boel een beetje levendig houdt. Jij bent schijnbaar de enige die het niet over zijn hart kon verkrijgen de site te verlaten, na alle mooie tijden van weleer. Het is onvoorstelbaar hoe hard het achteruit ging na al dat gedoe van vorig jaar, maar nu gloort er weer een klein, verlegen lichtje van hoop aan het einde van de tunnel. Dr. Magnus okt 5, 2010 15:47 (UTC) :Nou, ik ben op Lovia begonnen begin 2009 met Goodread Publishings toen de site nagenoeg een spook-wiki was en ben toen overgehaald toen Bucu of zo (weet niet helemaal zeker meer wie het was) me in het Engels (want hij wist niet dat ik ook Nederlands sprak) vroeg of ie niet enkele van de boeken mocht vertalen, en toen redeneerde ik dat ik het evengoed zelf kon en ik wel wou overstappen, de rest is geschiedenis, Echocho-geschiedenis :p En om dus nu weer over te stappen naar Wikination, nee, dank u vriendelijk, met alle respect :) niet dat Lovia me helemaal kou laat, hoor (heb je zelf ook al gemerkt). Echocho okt 6, 2010 17:04 (UTC) muzik ,ik denk? het is leuk VuniMonki Internationalisering? Toffe projecten hier! Als je zin hebt om iets naar Lovia te exporteren, daar zou je ons een groot plezier mee doen! Ik ben van mening dat projecten over de grenzen van de wiki's heen landen als Libertas nieuwe energie kunnen geven :) okt 7, 2010 18:24 (UTC) :Goed idee, en bedankt voor de complimenten. Misschien kunnen we bij de verfilming van één van onze films een internationaal samenwerkingsproject opzetten waarbij zowel in jullie land als in het onze wordt gecast en de film in twee talen wordt opgenomen en uitgebracht? Cho heeft een goed verhaal over de mafia geschreven en ik over het leven van een eskimostam. En misschien is de nieuwste film over ruimtewezens wel geschikt voor een wat meer internationale release? Mellisánder Chilonides okt 8, 2010 11:38 (UTC) :: Bedankt, Dimi! Ik ben het met je eens. Mellisánder heeft gelijk mss een internationale coproductie voor een film voor te stellen, en ik denk zelf ook dat Kopstuk. Leven en tijd van Mama Luigi zich daar uitstekend toe leent. I.v.m. Zalzaa X3: De Film, "nieuw" is ie niet echt (vorig jaar verschenen in april 2009), maar hij zou wel inderdaad bvb gedubd in het Loviaans Engels kunnen verschenen zijn. ;) Ongerepte Natuur-reeks lijkt niet echt gebonden aan één specifiek wiki-land, maar wordt mss omwille van zijn omvang best in Lovia geproduceerd? (moest het tot een verfilming komen) Echocho okt 9, 2010 07:11 (UTC)] : Mooie plannen zijn dit, Echo! Ben je misschien goed in Engels? Zelf ben ik er nogal slecht in dus ik denk niet dat ik de aangewezen persoon ben om filmproducenten in Lovia op te sporen en voor deze samenwerking warm te maken. Misschien iets voor jou? Ik wil wel alvast toezeggen de financiering op me te zullen nemen. Mellisánder Chilonides okt 13, 2010 08:23 (UTC) ::M'n Engels zit wel snor, al zeg ik het zelf. Je bedoelt dus dat Mellisánder Chilonides geld in de film wil pompen (uitvoerend producent, dus?)? Dat zou alvast goed nieuws zijn! Echocho okt 16, 2010 11:45 (UTC) :::Uitvoeren naar Lovia, zou ik zeggen! Er is zeker een markt voor :) okt 16, 2010 14:02 (UTC) Film Je film is gereed en is erg mooi uitgepakt. Mijn welgemeende complimenten, Echocho! Met het oog op de kwaliteit en het succes van deze filmproductie en ervan uitgaande dat je er de tijd voor hebt, zou het leuk zijn om een verfilming te maken van één van mijn boeken? Natuurlijk nemen we er dan ruim de tijd voor, want van haast is allerminst sprake. Ik denk dat we best op een grootste, meeslepende en epische verfilming op touw kunnen zetten, voor, laten we zeggen, 2011? Kun je nu misschien al een paar voorbereidinkjes treffen en het één en ander uitschrijven. Dan werken we samen aan het plot en kunnen we al beginnen met casten. Akkoord? Mellisánder Chilonides okt 8, 2010 11:35 (UTC) :Op zich zou je de eerste vlug "verfilmd" kunnen hebben, het verhaal is er al, je zou gewoon een korte synopsis op de filmpagina moeten zetten met een zie het boek-verwijzing voor het volledige verhaal. Zie ook hierboven :p Echocho okt 9, 2010 07:13 (UTC) Cover Zou jij ook een cover kunnen ontwerpen voor Hillbilly's eerste single "Here Come The Blues"? Het mag sterk lijken op de albumhoes, met misschien een ietwat "blauwe" ondertoon, als verwijzingen naar de Blues. Als je geen tijd hebt, wil ik het ook zelf wel eens proberen hoor. Hillbilly Boy okt 19, 2010 07:02 (UTC) :thumb|Wat vind je van deze?Dat doe ik zeker, met plezier zelfs. Echocho okt 19, 2010 15:15 (UTC) ::Bedankt! Hillbilly Boy okt 23, 2010 08:51 (UTC) Is er geen Libertaanse hitparade? Hillbilly Boy okt 24, 2010 12:38 (UTC) :Q-Top was kennelijk "de eerste en enige Libertaanse hitlijst". Echocho okt 24, 2010 13:15 (UTC) WikiWeet Hallow Echocho. Nog steeds actief hierzo? :o :P Ik wou je even laten weten dat ik en een aantal andere "Libertanen" actief zijn op WikiWeet.nl, da's Wikipedia maar dan voor kinderen. Zeker eens kijken ;-) Greenday2 nov 5, 2010 15:31 (UTC) Welkom terug! Hij is terug! En wat een timing - net nu Libertas en Lovia beiden nogal in zwaar weer verkeren. Ik ben overigens Pierius Magnus (de huidige Premier van Lovia) onder een nieuwe account. :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 10, 2011 14:55 (UTC) :Hallo, Pierius, en bedankt voor je verwelkoming ;). Jah, op m'n gemakje de draad weer oppikken... :) Voel je vrij om mee te helpen :D Echocho mrt 10, 2011 15:02 (UTC) ::Ik zou niet weten hoe de draad op te pakken eerlijk gezegd. ;) Niet alleen heb ik mijn personages omzeep geholpen toen ik vertrok - ik ben ook nogal in opspraak geraakt aangezien men mij voor de neo-nazistische Drabo13 aanziet. Maar ach, ik kan altijd een mooi boekje schrijven, een filmpje maken of een voetbalclubje opzetten natuurlijk. :) Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 10, 2011 15:08 (UTC) :::Nou, je mag gerust met een van 'mijn' personages spelen :p, grote (als je 't niet te bont maakt natuurlijk :D) of kleine (rode links genoeg!), of verder bouwen aan/op een van m'n projectjes (zoals De Vier Vreemdelingen-film). Leef je uit, zou ik zo zeggen, toegegeven, met enige aarzeling haha... Echocho mrt 10, 2011 16:26 (UTC) RE:Interwiki Hoi Echocho, Ik heb een interwiki link toegevoegd tussen stad/nation en carrington, zodat je nu car:$1 kunt gebruiken. Maar, het is niet mogelijk om dit hetzelfde te regelen als bv. en: aangezien dat interlanguage links zijn, en die moeten toegepast worden op talen en niet op wiki's. Mark (talk) mrt 16, 2011 16:07 (UTC) :Aaah, super!!! Bedankt! Zou je me nog een dienst willen doen en op de Recente wijzingen-pagina bij het menu 'in andere talen' ook Carrington willen toevoegen? OF misschien nog beter, ook van 'in andere talen' 'partners' maken of zoiets, want een link naar Llamada is dan ook mogelijk :)! Echocho mrt 16, 2011 17:01 (UTC) Tot mijn spijt moet ik je mededelen... Ik weet niet of je op de hoogte bent van de Loviaanse politiek. Hoe dan ook, ik ben twee maanden lang in een rechtszaak verwikkelt geweest. Deze hier, om precies te zijn. De uitkomst is dat ik zes maanden lang zal worden geblokkeerd, morgenmiddag rond vieren. Daarna zal ik alle wikia's verlaten. Libertas zal, vrees ik, enkel jou nog overhouden. Spijtig maar onvermijdelijk. Allicht kun je in Lovia (waar vrienden momenteel, vergeefs? trachtten me van de vrijwel zekere ondergang te reden) je geluk beproeven of in Carrington of Llamada. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 16, 2011 17:19 (UTC) :Maar die zes maanden gaat toch gewoon om een (fictieve) gevangenisstraf van je (fictieve) personage de graaf?!? Echocho mrt 16, 2011 17:22 (UTC) ::Personage en gebruikersaccount zijn in Lovia volledig aan elkaar gekoppeld. Die blokkade is voor mijn account en gaat morgenmiddag in. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 16, 2011 17:29 (UTC) :::"Personage en gebruikersaccount zijn in Lovia volledig aan elkaar gekoppeld." Nou da's dan ook nieuw voor mij. Maar loop niet te hard van stapel, Pierius, op Carrington en Wikistad valt er toch genoeg te scheppen, doen en plezier te hebben! :) Echocho mrt 16, 2011 17:31 (UTC) ::::Ik zie het nog even aan. Horton zet alles op alles om me alsnog te redden van een bijna zekere ondergang. Toch vrees ik dat hij totaal geen partij is voor Jefferson die de wet zowat IS en al sinds de oprichtig van Lovia actief is. Eerst Llamada, en nu dit... het stijgt me allemaal wat boven de pet. Het is sowieso beter om "op je hoogtepunt te stoppen". Liever uitgaan met een knal dan als een nachtkaars. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 16, 2011 17:36 (UTC) :::::Hoi, ik kom even als een streaker deze discussie verstoren, maar "op je hoogtepunt stoppen" betekent dat je de eer aan jezelf houdt om te stoppen, en niet door anderen geremd wordt, zoals nu. Dankje xoxo TahR78 mrt 16, 2011 18:20 (UTC) :::::Je beslissingen respecteer ik hoe dan ook... Van je conflicten met Llamada weet ik weinig af(, maar had dat niet met sockpuppetry te maken?) Echocho mrt 16, 2011 17:48 (UTC) ::::::Het had te maken met "mijn" uitlatingen op een andere site, persoonlijke vetes en mijn politieke opvattingen die Apoo en Jillis niet konden en wilden accepteren. In zekere zin had ik dat aan mezelf te danken. Llamada is een erg leuke site overigens, met of zonder mij. Ik kan het je zeker aanraden - met name het land Neol heeft een rijke historie en cultuur. Je zult het er vast naar je zin hebben en daarbij zijn er erg veel oud-Libertanen te vinden. Ik heb lang geaarzeld erheen te gaan maar het heeft me nooit teleurgesteld en de vrijheid is groter dan hier. Daarbij is een beetje activiteit ook heel wat waard. Hoe dan ook, ik zie wel hoe alles uitpakt en als die blokkade morgen een feit is ben ik, helaas, wél weg. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 16, 2011 17:58 (UTC) Het tij... ...is aan het keren. Kijk maar 'ns in Lovia. Er zijn een aantal zaken gaande die mij weer enige goede moed hebben gegeven. Is het niet schitterend? Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) mrt 23, 2011 19:22 (UTC) Kom nog eens langs ... ... als je zin hebt. Ik ben de enige actieve gebruiker, met alle functies (haha), hier!!!!!!!!!! Wabba The I (overleg) 10 apr 2013 13:31 (UTC)